


The Ancient One breaks the Jigsaw

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Reference to The Chronicles of Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. The Ancient One disposes of Russo, while a pseudo-vendetta from another franchise is settled.
Kudos: 5





	The Ancient One breaks the Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Something I got from a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar. For the sake of this one-shot, Russo doesn't have amnesia.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Billy Russo and his gang were going out from a bank with their loot, with Russo about to enter his car, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Russo!"

Russo recognized the voice and slowly turned his head to face Frank Castle. Before Russo could react, Frank unzipped his jacket and dropped it onto the ground, revealing the skull on his bulletproof vest and at the sight of the skull, Russo stepped back in fear as his PTSD and flashbacks resurfaced.

* * *

_"You're gonna learn about pain." Frank growled as he slammed Russo's face into a mirror, damaging it. "You're gonna learn about loss." Frank said as he slammed Russo's face again, while Russo gagged and Frank knelt towards him. "Every morning. I look for them, Bill. I look for them. But then I remember. And it's gonna be same for you." He grabbed Russo by his hair and forced him to look into the reflection of the mirror face to see the scars on his face. "Whenever you look at your ugly mangled face, you're gonna remember what you did. You'll remember, Bill." He smashed Russo's face onto the mirror again before getting again. "You're gonna remember me!_

_Frank roared as he smashed Russo's face onto the mirror one last time as Russo ended knocked out, with maimed face and shards embedded onto it._

* * *

Russo froze, hyperventilating, while his thugs were shooting at Frank, who took cover behind a car. One of Russo's thugs shoved him into a car as they drove away, while Frank shot more of Russo's men and took their car, chasing Russo.

A few streets away, Russo ordered for them to stop as Russo went out, into the middle of the road, opening fire. Frank was forced to drive his car aside as he rammed a parked car, while Russo reloaded.

"You destroyed my face! Now I'm gonna do the same to you, Frankie!" Russo shouted.

Frank went out and pulled out his pistol. "Just try, Bill!"

Frank opened fire, grazing Russo in the arm. Russo opened fire but in the middle of the street suddenly appeared a woman in orange hood, summoning Tao Mandalas that blocked the bullets as Frank and Russo stared.

"I will not tolerate a thug causing chaos in the streets outside my sanctum." The woman said with a British accent.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Frank demanded.

"Worry not, Mr. Castle. I shall dispose of Mr. Russo for you." The woman said.

She neared Russo, lowering her hood and Russo's eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The Ancient One impaled Russo with her blade as he became a frozen statue, with his face turned into one of pure terror with his jaw open wide as Frank stared. "Uh, what just happened?"

"Let's just say it's a revenge from another universe." The Ancient One said, walking away. "You're more than free to shatter him into pieces if you want, Mr. Castle." She opened a portal and left as Frank stared before touching Russo's frozen form. Frank humphed before shooting it, shattering what used to be his best friend, into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist.
> 
> Anyone got the reference? The Chronicles of Narnia with Ben Barnes and Tilda Swinton? * chuckles *
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
